Dig Me Out
by LezStarGate
Summary: Aliens attack Earth and an evacuation the the Alpha site is iminent. Will Sam make it to Janet in time?


The warning sirens screamed their intent through the corridors of Cheyenne Mountain. Officers clad in green and blue fatigues carrying P-90 s tore through the base. General Hammonds voice sounded over the PA.  
All personnel assigned to the Alpha site get to the Gate room immediately, I repeat all essential personnel assigned to the Alpha site get to the Gate Room immediately!

Colonel Jack O Neill led his squadron through the event horizon, Daniel Jackson and Teal c followed suite. They were heading to the Alpha Site with the first group. The next rotation would be heading out only thirty minutes later. Where s Sam? Daniel asked when they were on the other side and the Gate closed. O Neill trudged quickly to the base as he spoke to the young Archaeologist. She s staying behind with Hammond for as long as she can. Teal c s eyebrow raised. The last time I saw Major Carter, she was in Doctor Frasier s office, they were arguing. His voice was monotone as it usually was. The two men looked at the Jaffa. What? O Neill asked. Teal c inclined his head. Major Carter told her that she was to evacuate as soon as the second rotation was ready, Doctor Frasier refused to leave without Major Carter. Daniel s brow furrowed. That doesn t seem like Janet, to refuse an order from Hammond. Teal c looked at him. I do not believe she was intentionally disobeying General Hammond s orders DanielJackson, Doctor Frasier was speaking more as a wife than as an officer. Daniel nodded with understanding. It would be hard to balance two priorities, but for Sam nothing was more important than doing her duty and getting everyone to safety. -  
Janet! Listen to me, you are not staying here. You will take Cassie and go to the Alpha Site with SG-3! She had Janet by the arms. The Doctor was looking determinedly through her dark eyes at the tall Major. She shook her head. Cassandra will go, I m not leaving until you leave. Sam raised her hands in frustration, her hands clasped her head and she gritted her teeth. Janet! What good is it if we both die? What will Cassie have then? Janet shook her head. We re not going to die Sam! We re both leaving with the second rotation. Sam shook her head. No, I told Hammond I was staying to help. You are needed at the Alpha Site, Cassie ll be here any minute with Major Davis, you will leave with them if I have to push you through the Gate myself! Janet was taken aback by the fires in Sam s eyes. I will be damned if I let them get you too! Another tremor shook the mountain and the lights flickered. Janet approached Sam and held her. I won t leave you. She said softly. The Major didn t want to pull away, but she had to. She saw tears fill her wife s eyes. Janet, you have to go, SG-3 will be leaving soon. Go find Cassie, I ll come to the Gate Room with you. Janet s brow furrowed as she blinked back her tears. She was stubborn, but the thought of Cassie loosing both her parents She grimaced. Alright, but you had better make it back to us. Sam nodded and they ran out of the lab together. -  
General Hammond watched as Cassandra hugged Major Carter goodbye. He could feel his heart swell as the young teenager wept in the arms of her second mother. Sam whispered in her ear and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and looked at Janet. She drew her into her arms, Hammond could see the small, always calm doctor shaking with her tears. Sam held her close and kissed her passionately. He saw her lips move to form the words I love you. Janet replied in kind and with one last touch of their hands, the two followed SG-3 into the Gate. Sam turned around and looked towards the ceiling, her eyes visibly filling with tears. She breathed heavily and shook herself. Steeling her nerves she headed up to the control room.

Sir. She said as she took her seat in front of the computer. He nodded to her. Major, what have we learned as of late? He asked. She looked from the computer screen back to him. Well sir the Djinn have claimed they overpowered the Goa uld in their system and have attempted to take over several systems controlled by the System Lords. Hammond nodded, his lips pursed. Have they succeeded? He asked. Sam nodded. In some cases yes Sir they have. The screen winked as another surge went through. The ship above us will be joined by several others in a matter of days if we can t find a way to stop them. Sam yelped as the computer began to spark and sizzle. The screen burst into flames and Sam s uniform caught fire. She tamped it out aggressively and ran towards the fire extinguisher. Pumping the fluid onto the computer she got rid of the flames and waved the smoke out of her view. Hammond coughed slightly. Sam s hand oozed and she held her wrist in pain. Are you alright Major? Hammond asked. I ll live sir. She suddenly, and only for an instant regretted Janet s leaving. Suddenly the Stargate erupted with energy. Unauthorized off-world activation Sam looked at another screen and saw an incoming transmission. Audio only Sir. The Sergeant said. Hammond nodded. Put it through.

Humans of the Tau ri we are the Djinn. We have your station under our control. Surrender now and your lives shall be spared. Hammond spoke up. This is General Hammond, commander of this facility. Stop your assault on my people and this mountain immediately and dispatch any ships you may have throughout this planet. There was a silvery laugh from the other end of the transmission. I do not believe you are in the right position to be making demands General. The voice replied. Hammond looked flustered. We are not giving up command of this facility, nor will we allow you to take over this planet. Sam listened for the voice. There was a long pause. We are well aware of the Human arrogance, and we will not be so easily defeated as the Goa uld you have dispatched in the past. Give up now and we will not destroy your planet. Hammond ordered the communication cut off. They don t sound like a negotiating race Major. Sam shook her head. No Sir. The mountain was rocked again. The Sergeant looked at his screen. We ve lost contact with levels three through five Sir! Sam s brain was working as fast as it could. Her eyes darted back and forth as if reading from an invisible text. We ll have to set the Self Destruct Major. Hammond said. Sam put her hand up. Wait! She said excitedly. That transmission didn t come from the ship above us, it came from deep space. Sir we have another one of the Naquadah generators, I can rig it as a bomb, if we use that Goa uld cargo ship we got last month, we could send it to the mother ship if we destroy the commanding vessel. Maybe the rest of the fleet will leave. Hammond finished her thought for her. She nodded. Go Major. Hammond said, hope in his voice. -  
It had been nearly eight hours since O Neill, Teal c, Daniel, Janet, and Cassie had arrived at the Alpha Site. Janet had busied herself helping the wounded who had fought the Djinn troops sent inside. O Neill was commanding the SG teams who had already arrived, Teal c was with him. While Daniel tried to distract Cassandra. He was having a difficult time. The teen wasn t showing him any attitude, quite the opposite she wouldn t stop asking how long it would be until Sam had to come to the Alpha Site. Daniel didn t want to say that Earth might have fallen. The last three rotations had barely made it to the Gate in time, the Djinn were invading and all but the control room and a few labs had been taken. He wasn t even sure Sam and the General were still alive. Janet wrapped a bandage around her last patients arm and sent him on his way. She collapsed on a chair and buried her face in her hands. She wouldn t cry, that would mean she had given up, and Sam had told them before they left not to do that. She sat up and rubbed her face. It was high time she and Cassie got some rest, as difficult as it might be, it was necessary. She stood up, steeling herself she made her way out of the tent and towards Daniel and Cassie. They were sitting on top of the barrack boxes they had brought with them. Daniel was trying his best to answer the teen s questions without worrying her more than she already was. Janet came up behind Cassie and put a hand on the girl s shoulder. It s time to get some sleep Cassandra. She said squeezing her tense shoulders. Her daughter s head swung up to look at her haggard adoptive mother. But I want to wait for the rest of them to come, Sam has to be here soon right? She looked from Janet to Daniel. Right? She said more urgently. Janet came around and knelt in front of Cassie. Honey, they won t be here until they stop the Djinn, and She paused and saw Cassie s eyes well again. They might be dead. She said matter-of-factly. Janet took a deep breath, forcing the tears away. She nodded. Yes. Cassie leaned forwards and wept on Janet s shoulder. The brunette took her daughter in her arms and cradled her. She wished she could say something, do something to make this better but until they knew for sure the fate of their people back on Earth there was nothing she could do but wait like everyone else. She prayed her faith in her wife would keep their hopes up for them. Sam is very smart, you know that, she ll come through. Cassie nodded into Janet s shoulder. But what if the Djinn are smarter? Janet sighed deeply. What if? she thought.

What if we put two of them in the ship? Sam asked one of the Sergeants still with them. He nodded. If we place them at opposite ends of the cargo ship, then we have a better chance of getting the mother ship. He replied. With no rings in the Djinn mother ship they would have to set the bombs, and hope that when, and if the cargo ship collided with it it would be destroyed. Sam nodded. It s our best shot, our only shot right now, I ll go tell the General we re almost ready. He nodded and finished the preparations on the ship. Less than an hour later Sam, the General and the remaining SGC personnel watched as the cargo ship cloaked and went into automatic pilot. Sam had rigged it to make it s way towards the mother ship undetected. So far the operation was well underway. Another rumble came from above and a Claxton blared. Another breach, we don t have anymore labs under our control Sir, the Gate Room and the control room are all we have. Sam said, her eyes filled with worry. Hammond nodded. Let s hope this works Major. Sam watched the screen with the rest of her peers. Several minutes later the ship reached it s destination. Less than two minutes until detonation. Sam announced. A heart racing minute went by, thirty seconds. Then they lost the transmission as the bombs detonated. A thunderous crash rang through the control room as the blast doors were breached by Djinn soldiers. Sam raised her P-90 as did the others and they riddled the on coming warriors with bullets. Sam changed to a Zat preferring to destroy the aliens completely at the moment. Hammond fired his own weapon at the soldiers. Two SGC officers went down and several more Djinn entered the room. Sir? Sam asked going hand to hand with one Djinn as he knocked her Zat from her grasp. He shot the Djinn and it fell limp to the floor. Another rumble and a transmission blipped on. Humans! You dare to attack US? Came the horrified voice of the Djinn leader. Sam approached the speaker. You talking to us? She asked hostilely. The Djinn sneered. You may have destroyed out attack vessel, but we have many more. It was Sam s turn to sneer, the plan had worked. Well, thanks for the warning but I believe that will be all for now. She was about to end the transmission when the voice returned. We will return, with greater numbers and we will destroy your world and enslave you! Sam didn t reply, the transmission ended. The remaining Djinn disappeared as they were beamed back to their ships. Suddenly the roof to the control room groaned and lights fell to the floor with flashing sparks. Sir! Sam hollered at Hammond and dove at him. A chunk of ceiling collapsed and she shoved him out of the way. She and two other officers disappeared under the rubble. Hammond sat on the floor feet away from the mess and looked in shock at the dusty rubble. One hand could be seen under a part of the cement. Another groan sounded. General, we should get to the Gate, we have to contact Colonel O Neill, the To Kra should be at the Alpha Site now. Another Major said hastily. Hammond picked himself up. He knew the Major was right, but his overwhelming urge to help Sam and the others weighed heavily on him. He nodded and looked away, not believing they could have made it. He sighed deeply ad followed the remaining officers to the Gate Room.

O Neill watched as the To Kra ships descended on the Alpha Site. Jacob and Anise were among them. They were only able to send two ships, and a limited amount of soldiers. For once O Neill was happy to see them. Jack, have you had word from George and Sam yet? O Neill, hand on his P-90 shook his head. Teal c and Daniel stood on either side of him. It has been several hours since out last communication with Earth. Replied Teal c. Daniel crossed his arms. As if on cue, the Stargate lit up, the event horizon bust with energy and rippled. Hammond, Major Robbins, and a few dozen others came through the gate, bloody and bedraggled. Hammond s face was bruised and his head was bleeding. Sir! Called O Neill. He looked around. Where s Carter? Hammond brushed the sweat from his forehead and shook his head. O Neill cocked his head and rolled his eyes to the sky. No, you have got to be kidding, Carter? He asked in agony. His thoughts went immediately to Janet and Cassie. Hammond and the others walked with them towards the main post. Major Carter devised a plan to destroy the Djinn mother ship. She loaded two Naquadah enhanced bombs onto the Goa uld cargo ship we acquired and sent it up into space. It succeeded in destroying it, but not before many threats from the Djinn that they would return. Part of the ceiling collapsed in a last ditch effort by the Djinn. Major Carter saved my life Colonel. He looked at Jacob who s face had gone pale with shock. Your daughter sacrificed herself for us Jacob. The To Kra gulped down his agony and nodded. Yes. He said simply. What are we going to tell them? Daniel asked. Everyone knew who he was referring to. Hammond gave him a steely look. The truth Doctor Jackson. Major Carter died protecting our Planet and it s people. She is a hero who sacrificed her life for the Greater Good. Daniel nodded, but was disturbed by the formality of it all. They finally made it to the command center and entered. -  
Janet heard loud voices. She leapt out of bed and tore across the compound to the command center. The door flew open and with as much professionalism as she could joined the others. She saw General Hammond, Colonel O Neill, Daniel, Teal c, Jacob, and Major Davis all standing around the table. Their faces were sombre, and some more pale than usual. She looked around expectantly. Where s Major Carter? She asked using her formal title. Her eyes darted to all the men s faces which looked sadly into her eyes. Pity, she saw pity in them. Where s Sam? Her voice cracked at her wife s name. Her eyes brimmed and she felt herself swaying. Jack approached her, one arm out to comfort her, he began: Janet, I m sorry, Carter She moved away, backing up. No. She said, shaking. She didn t make it. Jack finished. Janet grimaced in pain. She hugged herself tightly against the agony she was feeling. Jack tried again to console her. She jumped back again and pointed a finger at them. She had lost it, all her calm, all her professionalism was gone. The Doctor was out the door and the Wife had replaced her. This is YOUR fault! She screamed at Jack. He didn t look shocked, he didn t look anything but sympathetic. You let her stay! You knew this would happen, YOU KNEW IT! Everyone who knew Janet in that room stared at her wide eyed. No one had seen her like this, nobody dared speak. She began to cry uncontrollably. Why? Why did you let her stay? Why did she tell me to go? She seemed to be addressing anyone. She collapsed to her knees. Jack was frozen solid. Daniel watched in anguish as his friend broke down. She shook from shock and weeping. Now Her breath shuddered. Now I have to tell Cassandra she s DEAD! She all but screamed the last word. There came a gasp from the other door to the command center. Everyone turned and saw Cassie s form shoot through the door out into the night. Janet watched her daughter leave and Teal c, Daniel, Hammond and Jacob run after her. Major Davis and Jack were left to tend to Janet. Neither of them knew what to do, at least not now. They knew what to do in a situation like this, but Janet was not to be consoled, not by them. The one person that could heal the pain, was causing it.

Sam groaned under the weight of the concrete on top of her. Her chest burned and she could feel warm blood trickling down her face. She wiggled her arms and removed one of them. With the left she freed her right. She used her shoulder to push away one of the large pieces of ceiling. Working slowly, assessing the damage she pulled herself out of the heap in less than thirty minutes. Hammond obviously hadn t set the self destruct and the Djinn were gone. She pulled herself onto a surviving chair and looked at herself. Her jacket was torn to shreds so she peeled it off her bloody body and tossed it onto the dusty floor. Her arms were bloody and scraped. Her pant legs were intact but soaked in blood, whether it was all her own she couldn t tell. She felt her ribs and gasped in pain. Several were cracked. Her head pounded and she felt a large gash at the back. She seemed pretty well intact but feared a concussion. She stood up slowly and wavered as she reached the pile she had been trapped under. She began to remove the slabs of cement as much as possible and found a female officer. She felt for a pulse, there was none. She moved over and found another, more familiar face. One of the new Captain s she took his pulse and found none. She shuddered and felt herself get dizzy. She knew she had to go through the Stargate to the Alpha Site, that s where the survivors would have gone, to report to Colonel O Neill. She hobbled down the stairs, a P-90 in her hands just in case.

Cassie ran towards hers and her mothers tent. She flung herself on the bed and wept. Shortly afterwards the three men dashed in after her. Daniel made it to her first. Cassie! He said and sat on the edge of the bed. The teen shook with the force of her tears. Go away! She said into the pillow, gasping with each breath. Daniel shook his head. No, we can t do that Cass, you have to talk to us. She shook her head in return. No! I don t want to talk to anyone! Hammond tried. Sweetheart, I know how hard it is to loose someone you care deeply about, talking to someone is the best way to sort out your feelings. Cassie turned over to look at them. Her eyes were already red and puffy. She wiped them and took another shuddering breath. She s really dead? She asked, her voice full of torment. Hammond nodded. I don t think anyone could survive it. What happened? She asked. Hammond looked wearily at the teen. He was unsure of the detail he should go into. She was crushed by the ceiling as it collapsed. Cassie began to sob again and held Daniel tightly. Teal c watched, his own sadness masked by his cool demeanour. She saved me Cassandra, Sam is a hero. Cassie nodded into Daniel s chest. I already knew that. She said. Hammond smiled.

Jack and Davis watched helplessly as Janet curled up on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Janet. Jack said softly kneeling beside her. I m sorry She stuttered, knowing this was uncomfortable for them both. He shook his head. No, don t apologize. He took her into his arms and cradled the spluttering Doctor. I just can t believe it. She said holding onto one of his shoulders tightly. He stroked her hair gently. I know, I can t either. But Carter was a great officer, and she died saving the General, saving the World again. Janet smiled a little at the thought. She always seems to be doing that. She said proudly. Jack nodded. We should go check on Cassie. Janet nodded and stood up with the help of the Colonel. Major Davis stayed behind.

Janet entered the tent and Daniel allowed her access to her daughter. Cassie immediately latched onto her mother and they cried together. The four men left the tent to stand and wait outside. Mom? Cassie said when her eyes no longer wanted to stay open, they were swollen nearly shut. It hurts. Janet hugged her tighter. I know sweetie, I know it does. She looked at her daughter and brushed the remaining tears away. We re going to hurt for a long time, everyone is. Sam wouldn t want us to hurt forever though, we have to be strong for her. Cassie sniffed and nodded. Yeah, okay. Janet smiled. Her daughter was so courageous, she credited Sam for that.

Sam watched the Gate open and made her way up the ramp towards the event horizon. She stumbled through it fall through the wormhole to the other side. She rolled out of the Gate and landed on the hard dirt on the Alpha Site planet. She laid on her back for some time, noticing the Gate was no longer guarded. She looked up and saw the stars there were no clouds in the sky. She breathed in against the pain in her and pushed herself up slowly. As she expected a commotion came from the soldiers that had heard the Gate open. She held her gun against her and limped towards the Command Center. Many officers came to her aid exclaiming many things to her in excited tones. She nodded and told them that she had been badly injured. Nobody was left alive when she left and all the Djinn were gone. They explained on the way that Hammond and the others had made it through shortly after she was thought to have been killed. She winced as her head pounded. They entered the Command Center and Sam saw Major Davis sitting with his head in his hands. He was alone in the room. He looked up when he heard the door open. He stood straight up when he saw who it was. Major Carter! He all but shouted. He picked up a radio and Sam braced herself for the fanfare. Colonel O Neill! General Hammond! Major Carter s here! She s alive! There was a pause no answer. Sam could hear distinct voices and thunderous footfalls as they rushed toward the Command Center.

Everyone stopped breathing for seconds after Major Davis announcement. Then they all tore from the tent at once and ran full tilt. O Neill and Teal c were the first to enter. Sam was on a chair leaning back with an expression of pain on her face. She was bloody and dirty, but alive. O Neill smiled. Sure is hard to kill you isn t it Carter? He asked in his common tone. Sam smiled. Yeah, almost as hard as it is to kill you Sir. Jacob hugged his daughter and stepped back as Janet and Cassie burst in after them and Janet slid to her knees in front of Sam, her Doctor mode on full. She checked her legs, arms, upper body, and last her head and neck. She ordered bandages, water, and pain killers. Everyone rushed to her aid, doing whatever they could. Sam looked down at Janet as she wrapped a bandage around her wrist. She caught her wife s eye momentarily and wanted to kiss her so badly. Janet looked into the bloodshot eyes. She couldn t imagine the pain Sam was in. The ribs were cracked, but her head injury was the worst and would need several stitches which she was now preparing to work on. It s good to see you in one piece Major. Hammond said smiling. Cassie hugged Sam as gently as was possible. She cried softly against the Major s shoulder and Sam stroked her hair. It is indeed satisfying to see you are well Major Carter. Teal c said inclining his head respectfully towards Sam. She smiled. Good to see you too. Daniel was next to speak.  
How many were left when you came here? Sam remembered the bodies under the rubble with her. Two with me, I don t how many on the base. Janet listened to the pain in her voice as she finished the stitches. She had patched up all she could and now all she wanted was for everyone to leave her alone with her wife. She had kept the tears at bay, but she just wanted to be held now, to let her feelings show. Hammond seemed to sense this. Well. Let s get Major Carter settled into their quarters and get some rest. All nodded and said their hellos and goodnight s to the back from the dead Major. She smiled and waved to everyone as Janet helped her walk to the tent they would share. Cassie followed them and spilt off down the rows after a hug and kiss to her mothers and went to her own.

Janet laid Sam down gently, pulling off her combat boots slowly. Sam closed her eyes and breathed in. Her head hurt, less now, all she wanted was a shower but Janet insisted she lay down for a couple of hours. The brunette climbed onto the bed quietly and nestled against Sam s breast. Sam wrapped an arm around her and felt her wife begin to quake. She sobbed against the embrace. I I thought, you were gone. She took in a shaky breath and sobbed some more. Sam stroked her hair. I thought I was too, but. She said, a tear coming to her eye. You re what got me through, I knew I had to get back to you and Cassie. Janet clutched Sam gently as she was wracked with tears. She decided speaking wouldn t be in the cards for her until she could stop crying. Janet was usually so strong and reserved, Sam was surprised she had reacted so strongly, then again, they cared very deeply for each other. Sam continued to comfort her wife as her emotions flowed freely. She felt the smaller woman fall asleep on her, and had to shift her weight off her sore ribs. The candle in the tent died out and Sam was left in darkness, nothing but Janet s steady breathing could be heard. She closed her eyes for the first time in several hours, besides being unconscious and felt real sleep wash over her.

~One Week Later~

The Alpha Site had been evacuated, the To Kra were off to peruse the Djinn for as long as they could and the SGC was back in action. The President himself had asked that Hammond and SG-1 with the addition of other officers take three days off. To Sam s dismay, Janet had refused to make love to her until she had been completely healed and Cassie was supposed to be going off for a weekend trip with her friend and they would be alone to do as they pleased. Sam had frustratingly endured three nights with Janet only allowing make out sessions, and even those were tame. She couldn t wait to get home and send Cassie on her way. As much as she loved the teen, she had been waiting some time to be alone with her wife. Cassie had picked up on this and wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought of it. So glad I m leaving tonight. She had said to Sam and Janet at the breakfast table. Sam finished her repairs on the last of the computers, ran another diagnostic on the systems and packed up her things. She went t her locker and found the rest of her team mates getting ready to leave for the weekend.  
Hey, Carter feeling better? Sam nodded and smiled as she pulled her jacket from the locker. O Neill waggled his eyebrows suggestively. And Cassie s gonna be gone aaaaall weekend long. he teased. She nodded and shut the door. Yes she is. She didn t say anymore on the subject. What are you up to this weekend Daniel? She asked. Daniel looked up from his gym bag over his glasses at her. I m going to visit Kasuf and ask him about the Djinn, see if he s ever heard of them. Sam nodded. Sounds fun. She tried to say genuinely. Teal c sat down and joined the conversation. I intend to visit Rya c and Drey auc. I will be teaching my son how to fish as only has taught me. Sam smiled and patted him on the back. Now that s a weekend. She said happily, Teal c smiled. Indeed. He replied.  
The group parted with Teal c and Daniel going to the Gate Room and O Neill and Sam going up to the surface. They reached their respective vehicles and said their goodbyes. Have fun this weekend Carter! O Neill said, with only a little hint of his usual teasing. Sam opened her car door. You too Sir. She replied getting in and starting the engine. She managed to beat him to the exit and revved the engine. Honking the horn she waved out the window as they parted.

Sam pulled up to the house that she and Janet shared. She saw that Laura s mom s car was still parked in front of the house. She locked her car and headed up to the door. When she opened it, Laura, her mom, Cassie and Janet were standing at the door chatting. Cassie turned and tightly hugged Sam as she put her keys in the dish. Sam ruffled the teen s hair much to her dismay. Almost ready to head off then? She asked Cassie. The girl nodded. I am so excited Mrs. Harrison is taking us to the Pro Rodeo Hall of Fame tomorrow. Sam wanted to role her eyes, but she refrained. Oh yeah? She said. Cassie nodded and Laura piped up. The the next day we re going to the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo! Sam smiled, she had been there with Janet and Cassie before. When Cassie was younger she had been fascinated by the Okapi. I m sure you ll have tons of fun. She said patting their shoulders and moving next to Janet, pecking her on the lips. Monika Harrison was one of their most supportive friends and took Cassie almost everywhere the family went. Dad s waiting at home for us, we ll have dinner and then you girls should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow! Cassie and Laura took Cassie s things and jetted out to the car with a quick goodbye. Sam wrapped an arm around Janet s waist. Thanks so much for taking them Monika. Janet said smiling. Monika beamed. My pleasure, besides you two could use the calm atmosphere, I know what it s like raising a teenage girl! The three women laughed and Janet and Sam said goodbye to Monika as she headed towards the car and the bouncy teens inside it. They waved from the door and when they were out of sight they quickly closed the door. Sam wanted to rip Janet s clothes off there, in the foyer. She began to unstuck her wife s shirt, but Janet stopped her. Let s not rush into things just yet honey. She said trailing a finger down Sam s neck. Sam shivered with delight. Why? What do you have in mind?

After dinner, Janet had suggested they watch a movie. Much to Sam s dismay it would be even longer before she could get her wife to bed. They sat in each others arms on the couch watching When Harry Met Sally . Sam barely paid any attention to the film, she was too busy trying to distract Janet. Her wife swatted her several times as she kissed and nibbled her neck and ears. Janet giggled as Sam imitated Meg Ryan s fake orgasm in the restaurant. When the movie was over, Sam s head was back against the couch her mouth open, she snored. Janet laughed out loud and woke her sleeping love. Sam jerked up. Huh? What? Is the movie over already? She asked. Janet nodded and got up to turn the television off. She had just got up off the couch when Sam pounced, pulling her back down onto her lap. She kissed her neck and jaw, then made her way to her lips. Spinning on Sam, so that she was now facing her Janet took Sam s face in her hands and kissed her. She pressed herself into Sam and the taller woman wrapped her arms around her waist. Janet ran her hands through her soft, short blonde hair and hummed happily. The kiss lasted several minutes, tongues dancing together, exploring. Sam shifted her position so that she was lying on the couch and Janet was on top of her. Janet put her hands on the couch, beside Sam s shoulders and bent down kissing whatever exposed skin she could. She slowly began to unbutton Sam s shirt, exposing the simple white bra underneath. Without removing it, Janet slid her hand inside teasing a pert nipple. Sam moaned happily as her wife teased the sensitive nub. She finally removed both shirt and bra from Sam and through it onto the floor. Sam moved up and began to take Janet s tight t-shirt off. She had noticed before that the small brunette hadn t been wearing a bra and it had teased her all evening. Janet s perky breasts were freed, then captured by large hands. Her head lolled backwards as Sam massaged them gently sending little jolts of pleasure every time she passed over her nipples. Mmmm, Sam. She said relishing the sensations. Sam released her hold on Janet and moved to her sweatpants. She helped Janet pull them off, she smiled devilishly at the sight of a small red g-string. Getting adventuresome are we? She asked. Janet bared her teeth in a smile. A little something I got when I was out this afternoon, do you like? She asked. Sam responded by squeezing a cheek. Love it. She replied. Janet shivered as Sam s hands ran over her rear and back, down to her inner thigh and back again. She worked her way to Sam s jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Sam had opted to go commando again, which Janet thoroughly enjoyed. Sam claimed because she was at home she wanted to be comfortable, Janet put it down to easy access. She pulled the pants off. Now they lay there, their heat was almost electric. Sam pulled Janet in for another kiss and removed the small thong from Janet, who was at last completely nude. She took one of her nipples and sucked tenderly on it, enjoying the increased moans coming from Janet, a rush of pleasure went through the Doctor each time Sam s tongue passed over the sensitive flesh. She worked the other breast with her free hand and Janet gyrated in pleasure. Janet couldn t take it anymore and she pleaded with her love. Sam conceded and sliding one hand down Janet s torso, she flipped Janet so that she was now on the bottom and Sam on top. She continued down to the soft hair between her legs. Janet s moans turned suddenly into a yelp of pleasure as Sam slipped first one, then two fingers into Janet. She brushed ever so lightly against the nub jutting out and that made Janet moan louder. Sam increased the speed and pressure on Janet s clitoris as her wife became more and more wet. Janet gasped. Sam! As her body began to quake with the force of her orgasm. She cried out when she finally climaxed, her back arching off the couch and closer to Sam. When she finally recovered and Sam slipped her wet fingers from Janet, she shook a little from the after glow of her rapture. Sam smiled warmly down at her, her own arousal scenting the air. There was nothing more pleasing to her, then pleasing her wife. Janet pressed a finger to Sam s smiling lips and turned Sam over so that she was now looking up at the doctor. She opted for her more favourite of techniques, a more oral approach. She brushed the Major s nether lips with her tongue causing a strong reaction from the blonde. She slowly thrust her tongue into Sam casing Sam to groan and move her hips up slightly to meet the woman s insistent tongue. Janet licked up and around Sam s clitoris, deciding to prolong the sensations for her love. Sam moaned. Janet, Oh God, Janet! Janet smiled inwardly. She decided now was the time to give her willing victim the release she so obviously desired. Her tongue applied more pressure on Sam s clitoris sending small shocks of pleasure through her. Janet felt Sam s pleasure mounting and soon she was crying out her orgasm. She shook with every spasm and moaned. Janet withdrew from Sam and made her way back up to her. Kissing her on the lips, sharing her nectar Janet smiled. I love you. She said. Sam s breathing was rapid, but it did not stop her from replying. I love you too. Janet laid on top of Sam while she recovered, hearing her rapid heartbeat slow to a more normal speed.  
These were the times when Sam dug her out from that place that she had always felt trapped in. No matter what happened, Sam was there to rescue her, and she for her. They both finally knew what love was, it was as though nothing could tear them apart

FIN 


End file.
